magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Jem
French Title: Jem et les Hologrammes Portuguese Title: Jem e as Hologramas Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon Series) Plot The series revolves around Jem, the mysterious lead singer of the rock group "Jem and the Holograms". Her real name is Jerrica Benton, and under this name she is the owner and manager of Starlight Music. Jerrica adopts this persona with the help of a holographic computer, known as Synergy, which was built by Jerrica's father to be "the ultimate audio-visual entertainment synthesizer" and is bequeathed to her after his death. Jerrica is able to command Synergy to project "the Jem hologram" over herself by means of the remote micro-projectors in her earrings, thus disguising her features and clothing enabling her to assume the Jem persona. While disguised as Jem, Jerrica is able to move freely without restrictions and on several occasions other people have been in direct physical contact with her without disrupting the holographic projection. Jem, through the use of her earrings, is also able to project holograms around her and uses this ability throughout the series to avoid danger and provide special effects for the performances of her group. Jem's group, "the Holograms", consists of Kimber Benton, Jerrica's younger sister, keyboardist, and main songwriter for the band; Aja Leith, guitarist; and Shana Elmsford, who plays the synth drums. Aja and Shana are also childhood friends and adopted foster sisters of Jerrica and Kimber, having lived with Benton family since they were young. Shana briefly leaves the group to pursue a career in fashion, at which point a new character, Carmen "Raya" Alonso, is introduced as her replacement. The Holograms are aware of Jem's secret identity and the existence of Synergy when the series begins, while Raya is made aware unintentionally shortly before joining the group. Upon her return to the Holograms, Shana becomes the band's bassist. The Holograms have two rival bands: "The Misfits" and "The Stingers". The Misfits are composed of petulant rich girl Pizzazz (real name Phyllis Gabor) and her cohorts: no-nonsense guitarist Roxy (Roxanne Pelligrini) and kind-hearted, sensitive keytar player Stormer (Mary Phillips). They are joined later by the manipulative British saxophonist Jetta (Sheila Burns). The Stingers debut on the third season when they hit town and shake things up for both groups becoming co-owners of "Stinger Sound" with Eric Raymond. Originally from Germany, the Stingers are composed of egotistical lead singer Riot (Rory Llewelyn), guitarist/con artist Rapture (Phoebe Ashe), and keyboardist Minx (Ingrid Kruger). (The real names of Minx and Rapture are not disclosed in any of the installments.) Jem features frequent action sequences to cater to a wider audience. Episodes of the series frequently revolve around Jerrica's efforts to keep her two identities separate, protect Synergy from those who might exploit the holographic technology, and support the twelve foster children known as the "Starlight Girls" who live with her and the Holograms. The Misfits frequently attempt to upstage Jem and the Holograms' endeavors, often nearly resulting in physical harm to members of the group. This rivalry is encouraged and manipulated by their manager and central villain in the series, Eric Raymond, former half-owner of Starlight Music who runs Misfits Music (later Stinger Sound). During the series, Eric Raymond constantly plots to become owner of Starlight Music and get revenge on Jem and the Holograms for having cost him control of the company. Jerrica also deals with a complex and emotionally draining faux love triangle involving her alter identity, Jem, and Rio Pacheco, longtime boyfriend of Jerrica. Rio romantically pursues both women, not knowing they are one and the same. Later in the series, Jem is also romantically sought after by Riot, who becomes infatuated with her – adding further complications to her relationships. In the final episode of the series, the Misfits and Jem declare a truce when Ba Nee, one of the most troubled foster girls in Starlight House, is claimed by her long-lost father, found by Jem and the Holograms with the help of Riot's father, whose relationship with Riot is mended with the help of Jem. 'Episode List' Jem and the Holograms (Live Action Movie) Airdate: October 23, 2015 'Plot' Teenage songwriter Jerrica Benton and her younger sister Kimber live with their Aunt Bailey and two foster sisters, Aja and Shana. Jerrica learns that their house will be auctioned, and vents her emotions by recording a song using Kimber's video camera that she uses to post blogs, but she uses a disguise, calling herself Jem, a nickname given to her by her deceased father. She accidentally forgets to delete the video, and Kimber posts it onto YouTube, garnering millions of views in a single day. Jerrica and her sisters travel to LA because Jerrica earns a record deal with Starlight productions, meeting producer Erica Raymond and her son Rio. In the process, they come across a small robot called 51N3RG.Y (pronounced synergy) built by the Benton sisters' deceased father, Emmett, which leads them on a scavenger hunt where each clue represents something Jerrica did or wanted to do with her father. On the way, Rio and Jerrica develop feelings, much to Erica's dismay, who signs Rio off to another singer. Aunt Bailey tells Jerrica via FaceTime that their house is going for auction in a few days, and Jerrica asks for an advance. Erica happily obliges, but she says that she wants Jerrica to leave her sisters and start a solo contract, which Jerrica signs thinking that she is doing it for the family. Her sisters soon find out about the contract and leave. Jerrica goes to visit the house in LA she used to live in with Kimber and her father. Her sisters end up coming back to finish the scavenger hunt with her, and Rio comes along as well. Jerrica soon realizes that the last piece is the earrings that her dad told her to wear, but Erica told her to take them off when she first went to Starlight. Rio and the girls break into Starlight, almost getting caught by Erica, but they succeed. The reward for finishing the hunt is a final hologram message video from Jerrica and Kimber's father. At the end of the movie, Rio and Jem kiss, Erica is fired, and everyone is happy. The house is also safe, as well. In a mid-credits scene, Erica arrives in a seedy junkyard, where she attempts to recruit a group of punkish young women into a band to rival the Holograms. Initially, they decline, but when the leader, Pizzazz, overhears that Rio is dating Jem, they agree and take Erica inside. The graffiti on the side of their trailer reveals that they're the Misfits. Category:Cartoon Category:English Cartoon Category:1980-1989 Category:2010-2019 Category:Live Action Category:English Live Action Category:Jem Page Category:American Cartoon